Max vs Angel vs Nudge
by WhiteWinterAngel
Summary: Hey so this was a oneshot and know im adding to it. heres part of it.  1 Great, just great. Can it get any worse? I know what you're thinking, not in an Angel kinda way that girl is a devil, that's a mind reader for you.    2 I hate my life. So let me rephrase that. I hate duck tape
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot I just really wanted to do one of these! Review and tell me if I should keep going or no reviews are welcome!**

Great, just great. Can it get any worse? I know what you're thinking, not in an Angel kinda way that girl is a devil, that's a mind reader for you. So back to what I was saying before, we were flying over some state (I'm not sure which one it is (I was only in school for less than a month give me a break)), and of course they just had to have a fair, so guess what I had to face; the ever curse-able Bambi eyes. So Nudge saw the county fair coming up on our flying we are on the way to my mom's, and she just had to stop, so I had four pairs of those cursed eyes on me. I mean really Iggy! I turned to Fang for help and you know what he was giving me them too! I mean what the kell! He blames it on Angel controlling him, I almost forgave him but he forgot that his eyes show emotion, he had enjoyment in them! He was close but I'm not an idiot.

"Max can we go on the rollercoaster. Please please…" I tuned her out after that. By her I mean the only person who can talk for ten minutes straight! If you still don't know who I happen to be talking about its Nudge, she has that name for a reason.

"God, Nudge shut up!" Iggy yelled putting his hand over her mouth. Thank God for Iggy.

"Max can we get cotton candy?" Yup that's Demon, I'm not forgiving her for this one. It's more Nudges fault though…. Dang I'm turning into Nudge.

"Max," whines… Fang?

"Fang what the heck have you been replaced by a clone?" I yell in his ear just to tick him off. He doesn't flinch maybe he was…

"Max, well I just thought that you would want to know that there are to pyro's over their blowing up something looks like co-"and a wonderful pink explosion happens. They are so dead. Notice sarcasm I prefer to use it thank you very much.

"Fang, watch Nudge and Angel." I command him, sometimes being the leader with the ability to kick any of them into the middle of next week happens to come in handy.

"Iggy, Gazzy you had better run!" I bellow at them. I must have spent too much time at the school in Virginia. Their faces are pure pail white; I didn't know Iggy's could get any whiter.

"Max, Max you should try the funnel cake it's so good!" ugh, Fang is so dead I mean really send Angel to get me distracted while Iggy and Gazzy get away smart boy he is going to get it…

"Max can I help you do that I really want to see that," I forgot she is a mind reader, "please," I made the mistake of looking down.

"Sure Angel, come-on lets get started," I whisper to her, "Iggy, Gazzy be ready, I can get you at any time!" I yell into the air. Jez people look at me like I'm some freak. Oh wait I just happen to be one. Thanks School! Not. I mean the ability to fly is pretty awesome, but… I NEED TO STOP HANGING AROUND NUDGE!

"Fang can we please go do that," you go Angel! IF you don't know what she is doing she is giving Fang the Bambi eyes and pointing at a photo both. You know the type where they give you all these different costumes, yah I don't care enough to explain.

_**LINE**_

"I AM SOO NOT WEARING THIS!" screamed Fang at the top of his lungs.

"You have to," I say in my prettiest sing song voice. I am making myself gag trust me I am usually not like this. At all.

"Max I am going to kill you!" stupid Fang, I just happen to have a little Angel who has mind convinced the nice man to give Fang all of the most girlish costumes ever, they just happen to be all pink and ruffles.

"Max what does Bastard mean, because Fang just thought that and a lot of other words I don't know?" my sweet little Ang- wait what did he say!

"Fang, would you stop thinking of inappropriate things!" I scream.

"Well you're not the one with these clothes to put on!" okay maybe we did go a little overbroad but that's what he gets for swearing, I mean at least I manage to keep my brain G rated.

"No Max, you have an R rated brain, and I know cause I think I have been scarred for life in there," opps.

"Mmhh mmmhhhp!" Nudge tries to say something or another.

"Max can we please take the tape off of Nudge," yah I got a little pissed at her, she never stops talking. Duck tape is good for everything.

"Angel, I am going to kill you for this," what is she doing, wait I already know.

"Fang (gasp) I (gasp) need (gasp) air!" I will face it when all dark, no emotion emo wears a pink frilly dress well you just got to laugh.

"Have your fun now Max because you have to change too," Oh dear God Fang you couldn't do anything bad to me. Right?

_**LINE**_

I was wrong. Way wrong. I shouldn't have told Angel to take Fang's cloths because he had Nudge take mine. Which now we are both in ridicules clothing in the middle of a freaking fair. While, Iggy and Gazzy have just so happened to return, they are smart. Repeat I can NOT fight in a dress.

"Max," Fang whispers in my ear, "You are so dead for this one." What does he do to kill me? Well what do you think? He kisses me.

Dame he is confusing. One second he is telling me that he is going to kill me and the next thing I know he is kissing me! IN FRONT of the entire flock. Wonderful.

**I love this sry for grammar and spelling ears I'm too lazy to check it. **

** :D Rach**


	2. Nudge is gonna KILL me sometime! Part 1

Disclaimer: Not an 80 year old dude who screwed it up!

Yah yah sue me (not literally) I know I have like 2 other stories I'm working on but these are one shots.

Based on shopping for now, got ideas review them!

This one is after Book 3 (they think they saved the world)

Hey let me know if I should continue this or delete it.

Max POV

I hate my life. So let me rephrase that. I hate duck tape. So we just took down Itex or the school or whatever it's called, and we bought a house. I know never thought you'd see the day I actually gave into the complaining on being on the run when we're safe. So I gave in. We live in a house and we shop. Shopping is torture from the devil himself.

"Maxxxxxxxxxx, I NEED to go shopping! I mean we have a pool and this swimsuit so doesn't fit," she's growing A LOT, "I mean it's like an awesome color and all because I mean who doesn't like a bikini that's hot pink with silver poke dots," me, "and when were at the store we can get you a new suit because I mean why are you wearing a one piece," it stays up.

"Nudge I don't care I don't want to go take Fang." Well I'm going to end up being killed by Fand.

"! FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG! MAX YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME SHOPPING FOR SWIMSUITS!" and this is when I run.

"MAXIMUM FREAIKIN RIDE GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUT I AM NOT TALKING HER!" got to find me.

'Max you know he's just going to bribe me to find you' Angel says in my mind. 'Well tell Fang he's a cheater then'.


	3. Glitter, Ruffles, and a Tutu Part 2

_Well wouldn't it be easier for you to bribe me into not letting him bribe me?_

_Ah what?_

_Well, whoever gives me the biggest bribe wins _Hm, now how do you bribe Angel.

_Hm you can go to them mall with Fang and Nudge and I will leave you in charge of the Max Ride Card._

_Gazzy and Iggy have agreed that if you don't yell at them and stop them from working on the bombs they'll help you._

_Deal. _That just shows how udderly stupid I am. _Note to self: Don't make deals with a Angel._

"Maximum 'Charging off' Ride HELP ME!" Screams Fang. Well Fangy –Poo you should have out bribed me.

"Maxie deary say jello shopping," Iggy says with that cruel snear, so I did the only thing I can do: I screamed.

"Max do you like this one, I mean I love the ruffles but I'm not sure if it looks that good on me, what do you think?"

Without even looking up I say; "Uh huh it looks pretty."

"I think ill get this one then." Alleluia! The reason I couldn't leave was Iggy and Gazzy were guarding the doors cause trust me I would have been out of here what has it been like 5 hours ago.

"Max its your turn." Nudge says.

"Hell no," I say, to turn… to find… the ever cursed Bambi eyes. I hate my life. Those little (insert your choice of swear word here).

"Love you too Max." Angel chimes. While I climb into the little boxy thingy, I mean I'm claustrophobic couldn't it have been bigger? Just as I'm thinking that a rainbow throughs up on me. FUNNN. I pick up one of the 'guts' which is actually a Purple. GLITTERY. BIKKINI. TOP. God save me.

So yes I did get sucked into shopping along with Fang and I did buy the sparkly suit which is a bikini but whatever not like I'm ever going to where it.

**Sorry its so short but it's a oneshot so yah, going to go watch Dance Moms now. If you have an idea for a oneshot you can review or pm it, I would apresiate it. :D**

**Max's suit- ** ?categoryId=544&subCategoryId=1023&productId=56928

**Nudge's suit- ** Seafolly-Girls-7-16-Bikini-Juicy/dp/B007I6LO7W/ref=sr_1_5?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1345596274&sr=1-5

**Angel's suit** -  Seafolly-Girls-Halter-Skirtini-Ballet/dp/B007I5CKHQ/ref=sr_1_17?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1345596274&sr=1-17

**(I wanted to do Angel's)**


	4. Snow Day and Maybe Something Else

Disclaimer: Not a guy. Done, it's nice and simple.

Takes Place Before Final Warning.

Max POV

"MAXXXXXXXXXXXX MAX GET UUUP!"

"MAX ITS SNOWING!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GIVE GAZZY BEANS!" Yes this is what I hear on a nice Saturday morning at, wait for it;

"Max they've been at this for an hour they started getting me and Ig up at 5," says Fang.

"Hm Fang in the morning talks more, good to know," I tell him.

"It's not fair you get up in an instant the second you hear something on the run but when there's three people jumping on your bed you can't get up," says Iggy, "GET UP I WANT TO SEE."

"Well I guess when you put it that way…" I trail off trying to get out of my bed. Trying key word. "It's kinda hard to get out of bed with people on top, and hard to get dressed with people in your room."

"Sorry Max we'll leave but can you where that pretty hat, I mean it's so cute on you, you have to wear it. You know the one that's sparkly pink and has two eyes and a mouth and also where the jacket I got you that says on the back, 'why yes of course I'm going to go jump off a cliff isn't that what you wanted?' I just think that coat is so funny because if you would jump off the cliff your wings would catch you so it kinda stupid, cause that saying really doesn't work for us…" Thankfully she's cut off by my door being shut I knew that it would be a good idea to have a sound proofed room, well it's not exactly sound proofed but it keeps me from hearing Nudge I can still hear it when they scream cause that's what I need to hear if an eraser like resurrected (like my brother who loves to come back from the dead) and chops our door down.

"SNOW FIGHT EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" well I guess they weren't kidding when they said it was snowing its like 2-3 feet of snow.

"Gotcha." I hear just as a wet snowy glob hits me right in the face, fantastic, its only 6 in the morning and I'm already mad. So what do I do you may want to know, I take off running.

Just then Nudge pops up in front of me, out of thin air, "Hey Max I got a new power, Bye." She hits me in the face AGAIN with a snowball and then disappears. So it looks like Nudge now has the power of teleportation, at least we don't have another mind reader/ mind controller, cause God knows what would happen if she was. We would all be doomed to mass shopping sprees and wearing the latest fashion, not combat boats n trainers we would end up in high heels, lord knows I wouldn't last an hour.

_Oh Max but you would look so good, just imagine you would be a perfect model if you could ever get a rid of your fear of fashion I mean it's not that bad to look pretty hold on a second._

I am really getting tired of getting snowed.

"RUN!" Gazzy screams. Dang it, being me with my amazing luck I ran right to the spot.

"I'm going to kill you Gazzy!" I say with my calm face on, its soo much scarier than screaming. Trust me, you'll learn something new. As soon as I get out of the pile of snow.

"Fang NOW." Huh is Iggy the only one not getting me today.

Fang comes right up to me and stands as if he's ready to sprint off somewhere. "Max you looooove you. I love you thiiiiiiiiiiis much!" While putting his arms out as wide as they can go I try to get out of the snow but I can't I'm stuck.

"Your mocking me," I tell Fang. He just shrugs and gives a thumbs up.

"What ar-" I'm cut off with a kiwi pie being stuffed in my face from behind I know its kiwi because I opened my eyes and saw green, thanks a lot Ig, and Fang.

"HAPPY MAX APRESIATION DAY!" they all scream even Fang and then continued to burst out laughing. Well everyone except Fang he actually smiled.

"I hate you people," I tell them.

Iggy calms down enough to tell me, "We love you to Maxie!" which he says in his 'Valley girl' accent. Which just sends everyone but me into laughter and I mean everyone, Fang and even Total who just walked out to see what the heck we were doing.

So the best part of my day:

The hours I slept in doubt of what would happen to me, such as freezing my but off before noon, or receiving a pie to the face, and it wasn't even my favorite pie.

**R&R sorry to valley girls kiwi pies, beans and anything else I discriminated against. Any ideas for other one shots?**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so mean well you see im really not sure if anyone likes my stories or if anyone even would read them anymore so could you all go to my poll and respond for those of you who are not members you can leave it in a review I do appreciate it. Your advice even if I don't continue with this I will still continue with my story on me and my friends account To kill a blonde the story is called The Germany project and is funny in a way. Thanks im sorry to get your hopes up after months and months of waiting but I kinda need encouragement. The poll will be open until Sunday the 21st so after volleyball tryouts. Thanks


End file.
